


Everything Comes Back To You

by VirtualKibou



Category: Ariana Grande (Musician)
Genre: Dystopia, Gen, Post-Apocalypse, Science Fiction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 11:09:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17445800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VirtualKibou/pseuds/VirtualKibou
Summary: She awakens in an unfamiliar place, unsure of who she is save for one recollection. Those who wake her up feed her information; however, the truth about it all goes far deeper than she could ever imagine.





	Everything Comes Back To You

Sirens.

Havoc.

Despair.

And, amid it all, a voice penetrating the chaos.

"I can't see anything."

It was my own voice, yet it also was that of an entity separate from my own existence. Which it was truly more so, I had no idea. In that moment, however, it was mine and mine alone.

A second being began to speak as well. "Do _not_ get out of the car," it - he - said, holding a camera in both hands.

"So, what, you're just going to stay there?" I turned toward him and forced the device away, momentarily covering its lens in the process.

Outside of the car in which we sat, the grainy voices of police instructed evacuating residents of the West Coast to stay in their vehicles. " _Repeat: This is not a test. Citizens are advised to take the following steps—_ "

I gazed into the camera-holder's eyes; my stare was dead serious, one that broke for nothing and no one. _Watch me_ , it conveyed. _I will not submit to you._

"Ariana, don't get out of the car—"

But my hands were already pushing down on the handle of the nearest door.

"Don't, Aria—! _WAIT! ARIANA!_ " the man yelled as he rapidly shifted from his initial position and began to move to get out as well. By then, though, I was already making a run for it. A police motorcycle breezed on by, warning people of the imminent danger, but I hardly paid attention.

Around that time was when everyone on the streets let out a collective gasp.

Reactively, I tilted my head toward the sky...just in time to see the comet streak across the sky, leaving a blazing and vivid gash of pinks and purples in the atmosphere.


End file.
